Homenaje a los caídos
by Mirkran
Summary: Harry tiene unas cuantas palabras para dedicar a quienes dieron sus vidas durante la segunda guerra. Escrito para el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter y/o Iron Savior es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Homenaje a los caídos**

Dos semanas después de la terrible batalla de Hogwarts, el Ministerio decidió organizar un evento para conmemorar a todos los magos y brujas que perdieron la vida durante la contienda. Se trataba de un día muy triste de otoño, pues hasta los árboles parecían llorar. Sus hojas ambarinas caían mansamente sobre el pasto de un amplio jardín en el cual se había erigido un fastuoso monumento de mármol, innecesariamente aparatoso para la ocasión. Cientos de magos y brujas estaban presentes, todos vestidos con túnicas de color blanco o negro, como si fuesen piezas de ajedrez en plena refriega.

Curiosamente, los tópicos de conversación ni se acercaban al motivo central del evento. Aquel comportamiento era entendible: nadie quería volver a pasar por aquel infierno que acabó sólo hace unos pocos días, y lo mejor que podían hacer era pretender que esa guerra jamás aconteció. La reconstrucción era dolorosa, pues se hallaban nuevos cadáveres entre los escombros de lo que restaba del colegio, y los pobres magos no querían seguir sufriendo. La gente hablaba —o más bien cotilleaba— de los vericuetos de la vecina del frente o del nuevo traje de algún famoso. Había personas que incluso hojeaban ediciones antiguas de "Corazón de Bruja" para pasar el rato.

Y el Ministro de la Magia apareció. Al menos el Ministro Interino.

— _¡Sonorus!_ —restalló la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt, acallando los murmullos y anegando los cotilleos. El silencio reinante bien podría ser el de un cementerio a medianoche.

—Buenas tardes, magos y brujas. Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de aquellos héroes y víctimas que cayeron hace dos semanas atrás en una de las batallas más trágicas y dolorosas de la historia de la magia. Podré ser el Ministro Interino, pero hay alguien que tiene mejores palabras para este momento, alguien que ha luchado esta guerra de principio a fin, que ha llevado una carga que muy pocos magos pueden soportar. Él sabrá honrar a los caídos mejor que yo, pues él vio caer a muchos de ellos.

Y Kingsley bajó del escenario. Hubo más murmullos, los cuales se hicieron más insistentes cuando un hombre joven tomó el lugar del Ministro. Tenía el cabello revuelto y era muy delgado. Nadie podía olvidar al mago que había derrotado a la amenaza más grande de la historia mágica. Y como todo héroe, era admirado por algunos y odiado por otros.

—Bueno, no soy de esos sujetos que dan discursos, pero lo que sé es esto —dijo Harry Potter a los presentes. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero enfrentó al público de la misma forma en que había enfrentado a Voldemort—. Estamos aquí para entregar **un tributo a todos esos hombres (1)** y mujeres que **permanecieron de pie hasta el final (2)** , **luchando por la libertad (3)** y que dieron sus vidas por ella. Por esa, y no por otra razón, estamos aquí.

El murmullo siguió, pero unos pocos estaban comenzando a poner atención y silenciando a aquellos que no paraban de cuchichear.

— **Ellos pelearon, mataron y murieron defendiendo nuestra libertad (4),** sabiendo que podría no haber un mañana. Pero aquí estamos, gracias a ellos y a su sacrificio. Yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos. ¿A cuántos de ellos vi morir con mis propios ojos? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que soportar que la gente se interpusiera entre Voldemort y yo? No es agradable ver caer a tus amigos, a la gente que aprecias, quieres o amas. —Harry derramó un par de gotas saladas al recordar el sacrificio de su madre para protegerlo. Tal vez no era bueno dando discursos pero, a juzgar por el silencio que iba reinando en el amplio jardín, sí que sabía hablar con franqueza. Aquella era una de sus mejores y peores cualidades, pues se había ganado el respeto del mundo mágico y se había metido en serios aprietos por lo mismo.

—Pero también sé que cualquier sacrificio, por pequeño que sea, nunca es vano —continuó Harry con renovado aplomo. Los nervios habían desaparecido por completo—. Esta guerra ocurrió por culpa de las ideas de un solo mago. Y todavía hay gente que sigue creyendo en las mismas estupideces. ¿Qué es la pureza de sangre sino una idea anticuada? Mi mejor amiga es una bruja nacida de muggles y es la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida. Con eso lo digo todo.

Ahora ya nadie hacía siquiera un suspiro. Sólo se podían escuchar el susurro de las últimas hojas que se aferraban al otoño.

—Por eso, no debemos dejar que nuestros prejuicios nos roben la visión. Por eso, pido **un momento en silencio, un momento por los valientes (5)** , **por aquellos que nunca regresaron (6)** y **por aquellos que hallaron sus tumbas (7)** antes de tiempo. Por ellos pido un minuto de silencio.

Nadie habló, nadie suspiró, nadie cliqueó un diente. La música del viento y los árboles agostados era lo único que daba algo de vida al silencio de muerte de se hizo en el jardín.

—La vida es algo precioso, algo por lo que vale la pena luchar y morir —dijo Harry después de aquel minuto eterno—. Alguien muy sabio me dijo que compadeciera a las personas que viven, sobre todo, a aquellas que viven sin amor. El amor lo es todo, es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Si mi madre no se hubiera arrojado a los brazos de la muerte para salvarme, no estaría dando este discurso. Por eso, nunca menosprecien el extraordinario poder del amor. Por amor estamos aquí, por amor ellos perdieron la vida. Nunca pierdan la costumbre de amar.

Harry alzó su varita y una escultura similar a la que alguna vez hubiera en el Ministerio de la Magia fue descubierta. La diferencia era que las criaturas mágicas ya no lucían como sirvientes, sino como iguales. Y en lugar de decir, "la magia es poder", ahora rezaba "la magia es amor".

—Aunque pasen **unos mil años, sus hazañas serán contadas (8)** a las generaciones futuras para que nunca sean olvidados —anunció Harry, casi finalizando su discurso—. Bueno, creo que eso podría ser una exageración, pero uno nunca debe perder la esperanza. —Se escucharon unas risas aisladas—. Pero es sincero mi deseo que ellos no se extravíen en las aguas del olvido. Recuérdenlos, y ellos jamás habrán perecido. De todas formas, un viejo amigo me dijo que las personas que te quieren jamás te abandonan. Cada uno de ellos está en mí, y está en ustedes, mientras los recuerden. Y ahora, salgamos a construir un mundo nuevo, libre de prejuicios vanos y creencias sin fundamento, un mundo donde el amor sea el protagonista.

Un rugido se elevó desde el jardín hasta el cielo a medida que la gente se unía a los aplausos y a los gritos. Los pájaros emigraron de los árboles y los tristes sonidos otoñales fueron ahogados por la algarabía general de cientos de magos y brujas. Por primera vez en dos semanas, la gente sintió que la guerra había acabado de verdad.

Harry Potter no era un gran orador, pero su franqueza podía llegar a ser contagiosa.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** A continuación presento las frases empleadas en su idioma original:

(1) A tribute to all those courageous men.  
(2) Standing until the end.  
(3) Fighting for freedom.  
(4) They fought, they killed, they died defending our liberty.  
(5) A moment in silence, a moment for the brave.  
(6) For those who never made it back.  
(7) For those who found their graves.  
(8) A thousand years, their deeds will be told.

Todas las frases pertenecen a la canción "Tales of the Bold" (Piet Sielck) del álbum "Condition Red", publicado el año 2002. Bueno, para los que no conocen el género del power metal, Iron Savior es una banda precisamente de power metal cuyo sonido es más símil al heavy metal tradicional. Si mi memoria no me falla, comenzó como uno de los tantos proyectos musicales del legendario Kai Hansen (Helloween, Gamma Ray), pero que fue creciendo por su cuenta. Para aquellos que son metaleros pero que no conozcan esta banda, se la recomiendo, pues son muy buenos.

Lo otro que deseaba puntualizar es que nunca me imaginé a Harry tan grandilocuente o bueno para los discursos de este tipo, pero también es cierto que las experiencias por las que pasó le dieron cierta sabiduría, aparte que sí que es un tipo con una franqueza que podría llegar a ser molesta. Mis disculpas si Harry no está tan IC como los lectores quisieran, pero a veces hago concesiones pues la historia lo "pide". xDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
